A Pack of Valentines
by ChrissiHR
Summary: Roses are red, violets are blue, some valentines rhyme, but not these. 100-word drabbles written for Tricky Raven's Valentine 2015 Drabble Prompt Challenge for a new prompt posted every day at 12 Central between February 11th and February 14th, 2015. Pairing: varies. Winner, Voter's Choice GOLD, Best Drabble, The Non-Canon Awards, Round Four.
1. Bella, Put the Rum in the Sno-Cone

**Title:** Put the Rum in the Sno-Cone

**Pairing:** Embry/Bella, Jake, Quil

**Genre:** Humor

**Word Count:** 100

**Prompt: **"So much for date night..."

* * *

"What happened this time?" Jake sighed, opening the door to an unconscious Bella.

"Quil." Embry rolled his eyes, accepting a washcloth from Jake to sponge the sticky substance from Bella's shirt when he set her on the sofa.

Jake leaned in for a sniff. "She smells like rum."

"Quil spiked her sno-cone at the fair."

" … "

Embry held up a hand. "They were sharing. Pretty sure it was her idea."

"So what happened?" Jake gestured to Bella's casted ankle.

"Full-contact Duck Pond."

" ... "

Embry shrugged. "Quil's got a fat lip. They got kinda competitive."

" … "

"There was a fluffy, pink unicorn."

* * *

**A/N:** _I know, I know... We'll call it my Quil period... Review if you like. ;)_


	2. Quil, While You Sleep

**Title:** While You Sleep

**Pairing:** Embry/Bella, Quil

**Genre:** Humor

**Word Count:** 100

**Prompt: **Inspired by the same prompt, but the prompt isn't quoted this time.

* * *

"Do you see anything?" Bella held her elbow aloft. "It's itchy."

"Looks swollen."

Embry elbowed Quil. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Could be a spider bite." Quil nodded with certainty.

Bella's lip curled in disgust, body contorting to look at her arm. "How would I know if I got bit by a spider?"

"Depends. Are you developing any super powers yet?"

Planting a hand on her hip, she shifted her weight. "Well, I _am_ naturally awesome, so it might not be apparent right away."

Embry choked, snickering.

"Good point. Maybe baby spiders'll hatch from it while you sleep."

"Fuck you, Quil."

* * *

**A/N:** _Admittedly, this is also based on what's going on at my house tonight that ruined my evening. This is the kind of stuff that happens to me when I make plans, so... ;) Review if you like._


	3. Jacob, Or?

**Title:** Or...?

**Wolf:** Jacob

**Genre:** Romance

**Word Count:** 100

**Prompt:** "So much for date night..."

* * *

Grimy and exhausted, Jake shook off his jacket, dropping it on the heap of shoes behind the door.

A hot shower, a shave ... a beer. Simple needs. The couch beckoned, but she would skin him if he got caught on the new furniture without showering.

Trudging to the bathroom, he pushed the door open, barely registering the candlelight seconds before a slim, glistening leg and lilac bubbles assaulted his senses.

"Jess?"

Winking, her slow smile made him ache for all new reasons.

"I thought we were going out...?"

"Or...?" She crooked her finger.

_So much for date night..._

* * *

_**A/N:** I love writing drabbles! And I miss you guys! I'm in the midst of wrapping up a 6-part workshop this week in my brand new role as admin and Writers' Workshop curator over on Tricky Raven. Hope to get back to writing something a bit meatier soon, but I should have time for a few more of these drabbles. Happy Valentine's Week, my lovelies! Review if you like._


	4. Leah, Little One

**Title:** Little One

**Pairing:** OC, Leah/Quil, Paul

**Genre:** Family/Comfort

**Word Count:** 100

**Prompt: [a picture of a girl holding a camera to her eye, washed out lighting, in a rainbow of pastel hues bleeding together like watercolors]**

* * *

Colors bled, dancing in light. No- _with_ light.

_Pretty._

Simple thoughts, his pleasure evident. He needed to share!

Kicking his feet, he wailed, bringing thumping sounds his way.

"Shh… Mama's here, Val," Soft One crooned. Dark cap of hair, a face he had to touch.

_Pretty mama, Soft One._

She smiled.

"Thought you were naming him 'Quil'. Taha Aki is gonna rise from the island and bite Quil's babymaker off for breaking tradition." Tense One. Dark slashes over eyes.

"I like 'Valentino'." Soft One. She looked over her shoulder.

Happy One smiled.

Soft One. "Smile for Daddy, Val."

He grinned.

* * *

**A/N:** _This one is special to me. My senior year of high school, my best friend went into labor over Valentine weekend-the same weekend as the drama club's winter play, Canterbury Tales or a Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum - can't remember which. Anyway, I was the senior art director, so I was swamped all weekend and missed her call from the hospital. By the time I arrived two days after V-Day when I finally got the message, little Valentino had already been discharged from the hospital and was well on his way to Ohio with the loving couple who adopted him. That was ... 18 years ago this Saturday. This is for my best friend and her Little One, Val. :)_


	5. Paul, Shy One

**Title:** Shy One

**Pairing:** Paul/The Girl, Jared (all pre-phase)

**Genre:** unrequited love/friendship

**Word Count:** 100

**Prompt: [same light photo, brunette girl, wash of bleeding pastel colors—available to view on Tricky Raven and my Twitter page** **—****link is on my FFn profile]**

* * *

"Nnff!" Paul grunted in the wake of a hard thump."Jare!" he growled, watching hours of pen and ink detail bleed away as the upended water bottle disgorged its contents onto his work.

"Relax, it's not like you haven't drawn that one fifteen different ways already." He rolled his eyes. "Where'd you meet _her_? Doesn't look tribe to me."

"Forks," he huffed, dabbing the water with his shirt. "My Saturday art class."

"You're avoiding the real question—who is she?"

He ducked his head, dabbing gently around watery bronze locks. "Don't know." He cleared his throat. "Haven't talked to her yet."

* * *

**A/N:** _I hope you're enjoying these!_


	6. Sam, Hot One

**Title:** Hot One

**Pairing:** Sam/Emily, pack kids

**Genre:** Drama

**Word Count:** 100

**Prompt: [same photo, pastel rainbow colors, brunette girl holding camera]**

* * *

Sam swiped left, thumbing idly through his son's phone while early autumn soccer scrimmage raged around him.

"Oh, good, _you_ have Ethan's phone. That boy…" Emily commented, crossing her arms as she took her place beside her husband, watching the pee-wees fumble through calisthenics.

Flipping the device through dexterous fingers, Sam flashed an artfully-filtered Instagram pic at his wife.

"Who's that?"

"Ethan said he met her this week—her family just moved back to the rez in a hurry."

"Her family? Who is she?"

He grimaced. "Destiny Clearwater-Ateara."

Emily's eyebrows shot up. "She named her_ 'Destiny'_?"

"Gets worse—Ethan says she's _hot_."

* * *

**A/N:**_ Infer what you will..._


	7. Embrys Mystery, 1of3

_**Title:** Embry's Mystery, Part 1 of a 3-drabble series_

_**Pairing:** Embry/Bella_

_**Genre:** friendship_

_**Word Count:** 100_

**_Prompt: _**_"It was his best idea yet."_

* * *

"Embry, what are we doing?" Bella giggled, stumbling. The blindfold slipped as they hiked, lapping over her nose, blocking out any trace of light or hint of color. The ground felt soft, boggy beneath her feet.

"It's kind of a surprise," he hedged.

_"Embry…"_

"The good kind-no balloons or cakes, promise."

She grumbled, gripping his arm tighter as he lifted her over unseen obstacles.

"Is it bigger than a breadbox?" she teased.

_"Swan…"_

"Okay, okay." She schooled her expression, trying to keep her sense of humor despite his lack.

"Ready?"

"Is it a pony?"

_"Bee!"_

"Ugh! Yes!"

The blindfold fell.

* * *

_**A/N:** So ... you wanna see Part 2?_ ;)


	8. Charlies Gift, 2of3

**Title:** Charlie's Gift, Part 2 of a 3-part drabble series

**Pairing:** Embry/Bella

**Genre:** Romance/Family

**Word Count:** 100

**Prompt: **"It was his best idea yet."

* * *

She blinked. The pack milled around a meadow, knee-deep in thick ferns.

Bella squinted. "Is this a … _party?_"

"Sort of." Embry led her to a table, heaped with glossy journals.

She picked up one of the books, its pages filled with black and white technical drawings.

"Remember joking about how Charlie bought land when you were kids for Jake to build you a house?"

Jacob pushed a shovel into her hands. "Happy groundbreaking, Bells," he grinned.

"The land is ours now." Embry's lips brushed her ear. "Charlie figured that horse was already outta the barn…" He caressed her belly.

* * *

_**A/N:** It's gettin' good now, amiright? ;)_


	9. Bellas Counter-Offer, 3of3

_**Title:** Bella's Counter-Offer, Part 3 of a 3-part drabble series_

_**Pairing:** Embry/Bella_

_**Genre:** Romance/Gender Role Reversal_

_**Word Count:** 100_

_**Prompt:** "It was his best idea yet."_

* * *

Bella's eyes watered.

"I was _gonna_ propose," Embry swallowed. "But Charlie reminded me you'd probably spit in my face. So … this is me … _not_ asking for frilly white shit and … you know, a spectacle. Don't marry me, Bella Swan. Build a house with me, instead. Let's fill it with kids and put _both_ our names on the mailbox - _and_ the kids."

Her lip quivered. "So … if I had a ring passed down to me, and _I_ asked, would _your_ answer be … 'no'?"

Turning her fist, a thick, masculine band ringed her petite thumb.

_"No…"_ he breathed.

* * *

__**A/N:** _The End...? Lalala...! Lemme know!_

_Yes, I proposed to my husband. I'm that chick. I walk the walk. ;) So I wrote Bella doing the proposing - because why not?_


	10. Yours, Burden, cont 3of3

_**Title:** Burden, a Part 4 continuation of Parts 1-3 from yesterday_

_**Pairing:** Embry/Bella_

_**Genre:** Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance_

_**Word Count:** 100_

_**Prompt(s): **_

_**[black spray paint graffiti 'i love you' on a vibrant red brick wall **__**]**_

_**Other Inspiration:** "Heavy in Your Arms", Florence + The Machine_

* * *

My feet drag, body swaying. I lumber across the room, settling in your lap. You welcome the burden, but I can't quite meet your eyes, hiding behind lank hair, weighted by its recent growth.

Everything about me is gravid these days and I feel off-kilter. My world revolves around this burden I grow and I feel more feminine than ever, but less myself…

I know you see it. You brush the hair from my eyes, hefting it's thick mass, tipping my head back.

You kiss my belly.

She kicks.

You always know what we need. We feel weightless, untouchable.

_Yours._

* * *

_**A/N:** Woohoo! Got it posted on TR with 4 minutes to spare before the deadline. ;) Take THAT power outage! _

_Did a little something different with this one - some first/second person POV. And why not? It's a special day - my second anniversary as a member of Tricky Raven! Woot! 2nd person for my 2nd anniversary!_


End file.
